A Sweet, Fleeting Romance
by drops of jelly
Summary: I have these feelings for her... so strongly. But these feelings will have to wait. All I can do now is steal affection from her during a sweet, fleeting romance... MilesxFran


This will be my second story about my favourite pairing in Gyakuten Saiban. I hope I'll receive as much audience reviews as my first story, "My Best Friend's Wedding". Thank you very much.

*note: This is just a simple oneshot, if you don't appreciate it as much, I apologize since I only thought of a small drabble. I'm working on a better story on this pairing too and it's in progress!

Please review! :D

-drops of jelly

A Sweet Fleeting Romance

It was past eight, and barely nine. He had covered a lot of work for the day. He heaved a rather dissatisfied sigh after going through a number of files at his desk for the past number of hours. He leaned back on his office chair, closing his eyes, his eyelids trembling.

His hands were cold, and he traced his fingers across his forehead, and massaged his temples. He figured it must have grown dark into night outside by now. His job took eternity though he didn't notice eternity pass by. He admits to himself, that he's been a workaholic these days.

*beep beep beep beep*

"Aggh, curses... That phone alarm..." he was startled and rummaged through his side drawer for his vibrating and ringing phone, the cause of the most annoying racket to him as of now.

He read the reminder he had placed in with the alarm.

_Accompany her and Phoenix to the vet._

"GAAAAH...!" to his horror he had forgotten such an important engagement. To his discovery, the alarm sounded at least six times in a fifteen minute interval.

"Curses..." his swearing had begun to become redundant, being repeated over and over as he sweats bullets.

He remembered he was supposed to meet her outside his office so that they could pick up the canine together and go to Doctor Hoddi.

She must have already left the meeting place, furious and grumbling away.

He hurriedly turned off the lights and air conditioner, then briskly walked out of the room to the meeting place, the lobby outside his office.

He thought he was going to be yelled at, or scolded at least, so he had braced himself. – That is if she was still waiting there. He thought that she had left already, most likely. She wouldn't wait three long hours just for him, her so-called "little brother". She isn't that "foolish" if she would describe.

But, there she was in one of the waiting chairs, except he didn't receive any yelling, nor scolding.

In front of him was a picture of the vulnerable girl he grew up with all these years – his childhood and teenage memories in a shape of a woman.

She was sleeping. Her head leaned onto the wall, her position bent carelessly, reflecting the stress she felt from work. Apparently from the way she looked, she had been waiting there for the whole three hours without calling him.

That he couldn't explain how and why. Her sleeping over there traced a small smile on his lips, not one of those usual smart-looking half-sad smirks, but a gentler one.

He was prepared to apologize and face the anticipated harsh punishment for him once she awakens, but while she was sleeping...

He held her hand so gently, leaned his head on her shoulder and yearningly looked at her from that angle smiling softly at her perfumed feminine scent. He felt a sense of comfort for the first time that day. His warm, cozy bed couldn't provide that, his soft office chair couldn't, nor could a cup of coffee, but her puffy sleeve sure did.

Their relationship sure was awkward and quite subtle, and she seemed to have no clue about his growing feelings towards her.

If she had any favour upon him, or wanted to thank him, comfort him or compliment him, she would stubbornly shadow her good intentions with her crabby or teasing remarks, or simply avoid him.

He found that endearing about her though. It reminded him of himself. He couldn't blame her.

That's why, in every precious moment where he can stay by her side up close and alone,

He would spoil himself by engaging in a sweet fleeting romance.

END


End file.
